50 nus de SLG
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Regroupement de tous les OS lemon que j'ai pu(et que je vais) écrire sur Salut les Geeks (by Mathieu Sommet) . Présence de différents couples allant du plus évident au moins évident... Mathieu/Patron/Geek/Hippie/Panda/Antoine... Bienvenue en enfer xD (couple signalé dans le titre de l'OS)
1. Présentation

**50 nus de SLG :**

Bonjour à toutes celles ( _et ceux ?_ ) qui viennent se perdre dans cette fanfiction.

Le titre vous a intrigué, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Je pense que vous avez vu la référence **ÉVIDENTE** à _**50 nuances de Grey**_. Non... ? Bon d'accord... x)

En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'une fic, mais d'un regroupement de tous les OS _lemon_ de _**Salut les Geeks**_ que j'ai pu – ou que je vais – écrire. Arriverais-je à 50 ? xD

Il y aura des couples évidents, comme du **Patron** x **Geek,** mais aussi d'autres beaucoup plus... originaux :3

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ce que mon imagination prolifique écrit...

Bonne lecture dans le monde fantastique de la fanfiction !

 **/ ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMON ! /**

 _(lemon = yaoi pour les incultes)_

 _PS : Le couple présent dans l'OS est précisé dans le titre (les ? sont placé pour ne pas spoiler)_


	2. OS 1 : L'épisode 77 part en c (PxG)

Voici un petit OS sur l'épisode 77 de Salut les Geeks. J'ai pour habitude d'écouter – oui, écouter ! – les épisodes de SLG sur mon MP3 et j'ai eu la révélation en entendant un moment de l'épisode xD

Je vous conseille de la regarder pour comprendre certains détails du chapitre ;3

Bon... Pour une fois je ne vais pas faire un blabla trop long, je préviens juste qu'il y a du LEMON et en particulier un couple mainte et mainte fois utilisé : **Patron x Geek**

PS : Pour le titre du chapitre, j'étais pas inspirée xD

Bonne lecture ;)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Titre de l'OS : L'épisode 77 part en c...**

 **.**

 **« Mais non je vais pas vraiment le faire ! C'est juste pour l'émission… Ça dure qu'une seconde.  
\- Nan ! J'veux pas !**

 **\- T...** reprit le présentateur de l'émission Salut les Geeks.

 **\- Je me fais toujours humilier,** coupa l'autre. **J'en ai marre…! »**

Et c'est ainsi que le tournage de l'épisode 77 s'était interrompu pour la énième fois.

 **« Allez, Geek. Il ne reste plus que cette scène à tourner et on est tous fatigués. Fais un effort ! »**

Le jeune homme en T-shirt rouge regarda son homologue Panda en boudant, les yeux reflétant son sentiment de trahison ; sentiment qui s'estomperait dans quelques jours lors d'un câlin, comme à chaque fois.

 **« Je croyais que tu me soutenais… Méchant !**

 **\- Arrête de faire l'enfant...** soupira leur créateur. **Si tu le fais, je te promet une scène où tu joueras le rôle d'un troll dans le prochain épisode. »**

Le gameur hésitait. Retrouver son rôle premier était un rêve de tout instant et ce jour arriverait à nouveau, mais… Il se refusait de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Quelle décision prendre ? Le faire ? Ne pas le faire ? Le faire… ? Ne pas le faire... ? Le faire…

 **« Promis… ?**

 **\- Oui !** affirma Mathieu, soulagé que sa personnalité choisisse la voie de la "raison".

 **\- Bon…** dit-il tout en faisant la moue, **c'est d'accord... »**

Le tournage pouvait recommencer. Le Panda en profita pour s'éclipser sous le regard fatigué des deux autres qui n'avaient pas jugé utile de le retenir.

 **« En piste, Geek !** fit le jeune schizophrène en désignant de la main un cercle invisible devant l'objectif. **Tu te places juste là, assez près pour que l'on voit juste un partie de ta tête et ma main. Hippie, toi tu t'occupes de la caméra… Hippie… ? »**

Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec détermination de la disparition des pingouins ailés albinos en Afrique Subsaharienne avec… le fil de couture rose fluo qui dépassait de sa chaussette… ?

 **« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?!**

 **\- Hein !? Que ?! Quoi, gros… !?»**

Le vidéaste soupira.

 **« J'ai besoin que tu tienne le caméscope. À cause du Patron – qui l'a utilisé pour des raisons que je préfère ignorer – le trépied est cassé...**

 **\- Bien sûr, gros... ! »**

Ce qu'ils avaient à faire était simple : Mathieu devait frapper sa personnalité sur la joue au ralenti et ce dernier devait pousser un cri agaçant pour signaler son agression. Et oui, tout ce remue-ménage pour un faux coup de poing… Tel est le quotidien dans l'appartement Sommet.

 **« Prêt ? »** demanda Mathieu au gameur qui fit un petit mouvement affirmatif de la tête, effrayé.

La main à une cinquantaine de centimètres du visage de sa personnalité, il déclara :

 **« C'est parti. Hippie ! Déclenche la caméra ! »**

 _Premier coup..._

 **« Tu m'as fait mal !** gémit le gamin en frottant vigoureusement sa joue.

 **\- Pff… Chochotte...** fit le vidéaste en se tournant vers le camé. **Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? »**

Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

 **« Ça a pas marché, gros… ! La vidéo est toute noire…**

 **\- Comment ça ? »**

Après avoir jeté un œil sur son caméscope, le présentateur donna une légère tape dans la nuque de l'homme au bob recyclé. Pour une fois qu'il était à demi conscient, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire les choses bien... ? Mathieu soupira :

 **« Tu as pas enlevé le cache de l'objectif, normal que ça ne fonctionne pas ! »**

 _Deuxième coup._

 **« Tu es content ? J'y suis allé plus doucement cette fois.**

 **\- Mouais...**

 **\- Alors, cette vidéo ?**

 **\- Heu…** fit le Hippie, penaud. **Le bouton s'est pas…**

 **\- Putain… ! »**

 _Troisième coup._

 _Quatrième coup._

 _Onzième coup..._

 **« Je veux faire dodo…**

 **\- Je pense que cette fois c'est la bonn… »**

Un bruit sourd de métal qui reçoit un choc coupa la phrase du jeune homme. Le drogué s'était écroulé sur le canapé et son crâne avait accidentellement rencontré la lampe. La caméra glissa le long de ses jambes pendantes dans le vide et le youtuber la récupéra de justesse. Il se retint de la balancer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 **« Bordel ! Ce con n'a même pas filmé !**

 **\- Oh non… !**

 **\- Quel cri de joie à mon arrivé !** ricana une voix grave émanant de l'entrée.

 **\- Manquait plus que lu... Hé, Patron ! Amène toi !**

 **\- Tu demandes mes services, gamin ?** lança le criminel en s'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- Pas le temps pour tes conneries, faut que tu tiennes la caméra trente secondes…**

 **\- Quoi !? Tu m'as pris pour ta bonniche ?!**

 **\- Fais-le ou je te coupe les couilles,** dit son créateur d'un ton subitement sec. **Ça fait une heure qu'on tourne, ras le cul ! Geek ! Ici !**

 **\- Ou-oui… »**

Ils se mirent une nouvelle fois en position, Mathieu le bras en l'air, et le pervers déclencha la caméra. Un silence de plomb s'installa… soudainement brisé par le criminel.

 **« Qu'est-c'qu't'attend, gamin ? On dirait une collégienne qui va dire des mots dégueulasses à un mec… !** titilla le Patron, un sourire plein de malice sur le visage.

 **\- Ta gueule, Patron ! »**

Son poing se crispa.

 **« Ha ha ! Tu verrais ta tronche !**

 **\- Ferme-la maintenant !**

 **\- Seulement si je veux, gamin. »**

Il perdit patience.

 **« Tu fais chier ! Je me casse le cul pour faire une émission présentable pour que vous puissiez tous vivre sans manquer de rien, et voilà comment vous me remerciez !? Toi, le petit crétin, tu fais des chichis pour un rien, l'autre bouffon s'est endormi comme un sac, le Panda me laisse dans la merde et pour ne rien arranger tu ramènes ta putain de fraise ! C'est le pompon !**

 **\- C… Calme-toi, Mat…** intervient le plus petit avant d'être interrompu par son créateur.

 **\- Oh ta gueule, toi ! »**

 _Douzième coup._

Le jeune homme au T-shirt geekesque rouge tomba à terre. Le coup fut si violent qu'il tomba immédiatement dans les pommes, un léger filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez.

 **« Hé bah voila, tu l'as ton coup de poing, gamin ! J'ai tout filmé ! »**

Le regard noir de son créateur traduisait avec exactitude l'amertume que ce dernier éprouvait pour sa personnalité.

 **« Et bien,** dit-il d'un ton le plus désagréable possible avant de quitter le salon, **maintenant tu te démerdes pour le réveiller et le ramener dans sa chambre… »**

Mathieu éteignit la caméra et posa la carte mémoire près de son ordinateur. Il manqua de se casser la figure et se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau. C'est vrai que ça faisait deux jours qu'il passait des nuit blanches pour finir le scénario de l'épisode.

 **.**

Le réveiller ? À quoi bon, de toute façon il irait au pieux. Sans doute pour voir s'il allait bien ? Mouais... Il en avait rien à foutre de savoir si le gamin était encore vivant, mais la mort du gameur lui causerait des soucis auprès de son créateur… Fait chier… !

Il balança le gameur sur son épaule et monta jusque dans sa chambre – et puis quoi encore, il avait aucune envie d'entrer dans la piaule de gaming de son homologue – et le balança sur son matelas.

Et maintenant ? Comment réveiller quelqu'un qui était tombé dans les pommes ? Le criminel n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'était pas une infirmière bonasse, putain !

Une révélation parcourut son esprit : il se remémora la vidéo sur laquelle il s'était branlé quelques heures plutôt : la seconde vidéo que son créateur avait choisi pour sa stupide émission : un massage cardiaque des plus insolites.

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure avec un délice non dissimulé.

 **.**

Le Geek était à moitié assis contre les nombreux oreillers qui recouvraient le lit du délinquant sexuel. Comme il le disait si bien : un pieux confortable, c'est un premier pas vers une nuit exquise !  
Installant sa proie de manière à ce que son corps reste le plus en place possible, le Patron saisit la ceinture pokémon du gameur et la retira tout en la faisant claquer contre la cuisse de sa pauvre victime.

Il aurait tant souhaité déboutonner sa chemise pendant que le gamin retirait fébrilement son propre caleçon tout en rougissant, le regard noyé dans le sien, avide de nouvelles expériences face au dieu du sexe… Mais les événements avaient fait qu'il devait se contenter de dégrafer le pantalon du Geek et d'abandonner son propre déshabillage. Un peu déçu à ce sujet, bien qu'il s'était accordé de défaire deux boutons de sa chemise noire, le criminel balança le jean de son homologue derrière lui et avança ses doigts vers le boxer rouge du puceau.

À peine sa main avait touchée le tissu pourpre que le jeune gameur se mit à gémir.

 **.**

Ah… ! Ça faisait longtemps que le Patron n'avait pas eu à faire à une entrejambe vierge, qui plus est le gamin. Depuis l'arrivé de la peluche noire et blanche, il n'avait pas pu approcher le gamin car cette boule de poils avait décidé, sans demander l'avis de personne, de devenir son garde du corps du cul surtout... L'homme aux lunettes de soleil avait presque oublié à quel point c'était un délice d'avoir le Geek à sa merci. Il était si réceptif au moindre effleurement qu'il rendait son corps encore plus attirant sans même le vouloir, et le pire – le mieux, suivant les préférence de chacun... – était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Dire qu'il gâchait son talent à rester enfermé toute la journée devait un ordi… Il aurait mieux fait d'aller dans des bordel comme le Patron. Lui au moins, il avait des couilles ! _(Mais je m'égare…)_

 **.**

Le prédateur posa toute sa paume sur le boxer de son homologue qui fit une léger mouvement de la tête à son contact. Le Patron fit des gestes circulaires plus ou moins appuyés sur l'entrejambe du gamin qui laissait s'échapper de ses cordes vocales quelques gémissements étouffés.

De sa main libre, le criminel souleva le T-shirt rouge de sa proie pour pouvoir titiller les morceaux de chair sensibles que le textile dissimulait. Sa peau froide électrisa les tétons du gamin qui releva la tête, la bouche ouverte par une plainte inaudible. Il s'empara à pleines dents de la gorge dégagée que sa victime inconsciente lui offrait pour la marquer d'un magnifique suçon.

Ses lèvres toujours sous le menton de gameur, le Patron continuait ses caresses en approfondissant de plus en plus le contact. La respiration devenue haletante de sa victime lui indiqua que ses attouchements faisaient leurs effets.

 **.**

Il lâcha ses prises et admirait avec satisfaction l'accoutrement du Geek sous ses yeux avant de glisser sa main baladeuse sous son caleçon qui recouvrait une érection naissante.

Le pro du sexe saisit la verge du gameur toujours inconscient et instaura sans plus de manière des va-et-vient intenses, allant bien de la base jusqu'à son extrémité.

Tout en retirant le boxer de sa proie pour faciliter sa prise de main, le Patron mordait et léchait à nouveau la nuque découverte du Geek. Il s'intéressa bien vite au visage de ce dernier quand celui-ci se mit à réagir davantage à ses caresses. Son bassin bougeait seul sous la main experte de homme en noir et des gémissements de pur plaisir s'étaient mêlés à la partie. C'était clair : il prenait son pied, l'gamin !

Pour ne pas alerter tout l'appartement de ce qu'il était en train de ce passer dans sa chambre, le Patron saisit les lèvres du gameur pour le faire taire ; mais aussi pour explorer de nouveaux points de plaisir.

 **.**

Sentant l'orgasme de sa proie approcher, il rompit le langoureux baiser qui s'était instauré et se redressa après avoir donné un dernier coup de langue sur celle de l'amateur de jeux vidéos. La vue du corps débauché de son homologue était une vraie satisfaction pour cet adepte du la domination.  
Chose imprévue toutefois, était les yeux en larmes de sa proie ouverts, larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues rouges de honte. Merde ! Il s'était réveillé trop tôt.

 **« … je… ah… tu… tron… Han… !… »**

Les va-et-vient continus empêchèrent le gameur de s'exprimer convenablement.

Le Patron se serait bien épargné du réveil de sa victime. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple par la suite. Il imaginait déjà la colère de son créateur. Bah… Un cri de plus ou de moins… !

Le Geek tendit la main vers son bourreau comme s'il voulait l'arrêter mais s'écroula et se cambra sur le matelas lorsque le criminel resserra sa prise et vint titiller le sommet de sa verge du bout de son pouce.  
 **« … ah… Ah… ron… Patron… !...»**

Les plaintes étaient trop fortes, le schizophrène, qui dormait dans la chambre voisine, risquait à tout moment de se faire réveiller par les cris du gamin. Le criminel avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter les beuglements du caféinoman à cinq heure du mat', alors il se pencha sur son pauvre homologue qui pleurait entre deux gémissements et força une nouvelle fois la bouche du gameur à s'ouvrir. Le baiser se voulait tendre et l'autre l'avait bien compris. Ce dernier passa ses bras tremblants autour du cou de son assaillant et accentua la toucher de leurs lèvres au moment de sa libération.

 **.**

Le Patron passa sa main sur un pan de sa chemise salie pour essuyer ses doigts. Il contemplait son "œuvre", fier de lui : il avait enfin eu le Geek à sa merci. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le gamin pleurait. Il avait brisé son ego, brisé sa confiance qu'il avait en son alter ego criminel, brisé son rêve de premier baiser, brisé toutes les prochaines fois en solitaire où il n'aurait que le visage de son assaillant en tête… Tout ! Il s'en voulait. Il s'en foutait.

Ce crétin chialant devant lui, les joues rouges, une main devant le visage, l'autre au dessus de la tête, un fin filet de salive reliant encore leur deux bouches à demi ouvertes, les cuisses toujours écartées et trempées de sueur et de semences… Bordel !

L'homme en noir détourna le regard et recula hors du lit. Il ignora les plaintes à peine audibles de l'autre qui l'appelait et ouvrit une armoire, prit de quoi se changer et s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsqu'un bruit de chute retint son attention.

Nez et mains sur le parquet, jambes toujours sur le matelas et reste du corps en suspension entre ces deux lieux, le Geek était tombé du lit. Le criminel resta debout, ne sachant que faire face au spectacle que lui offrait le gamin. Ce dernier s'accrocha au pantalon du Patron sans oser relever la tête.  
 **« Rrr… Reste… »** avait-il soufflé le plus bas possible.

Il se figea un instant, regarda son ex-proie tombée à terre. Il hésita un instant puis s'agenouilla devant elle, le visage le plus doux possible pour cacher son embarras, passa la main dans le cuir chevelu du gameur et posa le visage de celui-ci dans son poitrine.

 **« Il faut que j'y aille… »**

Aussitôt l'autre enfouit sa frimousse rougissante dans sa chemise noire pour le retenir.  
Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le Patron ne s'écarte et sorte de la chambre.

 **.**

Le Geek regagna lentement le lit et se glissa dans les couvertures. Il y avait sa chaleur, son odeur, les traces de son passage dans les plis des draps. Un oreiller dans les bras, son corps calé dans l'empreinte de l'autre, il s'endormit, bercé pas le souvenir du passage de la main et des rapides battements de cœur du Patron...

 **.**

Le Patron, changé, s'adossa sur le mur face à la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il faisait encore nuit et le couloir était paisible sans les cris des habitants qui dormaient tous dans leurs chambres respectives ; enfin, presque tous. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il regarda avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Il voulait garder le plus longtemps possible sur ses lèvres le souvenir de celles du Geek…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Une 'tite review ? :)

.

.

À la base c'est un OS... Mais sous les yeux doux de ma bêta **Nodoka997** , peut-être y aurait-il une suite si je suis inspirée ;)

.

A bientôt pour un autre OS ! *kiss*


	3. OS 2 : Pilule bleue ( x )

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur ce recueille, moi ! :3

J'ai modifié un petit quelque chose : Maintenant, les titres de chapitres indiqueront le couple qu'il comporte ! ;) Ça facilitera la recherche :P

Dans les fanfiction sur SLG, quel est le couple encore jamais utilisé dans les lemons ? (Du moins je crois…)  
Et oui ! Tu as deviné ! Non ? Ah… Tant pis pour toi ! ;)

Ça n'a pas été facile de décrire un sentiment amoureux en ces deux là, vu que c'est un couple un peu improbable ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir eu cette idée :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **.**

.  
 **Bon lectuuuuure !**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titre :** **Pilule bleue** _( ? x ? )_

 _._

C'était vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux. D'ailleurs, ses lunettes de soleil et sa fidèle cigarette au bec accentuait bien cette effet.

Il parlait peu, surtout lorsqu'il fumait. Et il fumait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle notre protagoniste ne s'approchait pas de cet homme qui le fascinait tant. Une seconde raison était les conséquences de tous ces joints, plus illégaux les uns que les autres. Des conséquences néfastes, destructrices, pour le jeune corps de la personnalité. Un si beau corps qui plus est ! Après avoir fumé, soit il sombrait dans une folie silencieuse, allongé dans un fauteuil ou sur le parquet, parfois dans une position des plus étranges, soit il faisait un bad trip. Il devenait fou et agité. Les pensionnaires de la maison avaient pris l'habitude de nommer ce phénomène, une « _crise »._

Ce comportement semblait bien étrange aux yeux du protagoniste, qui se contentait d'observer ces scènes farfelues de loin. Oui. Il ne comprenait pas ce "besoin" de son homologue camé de constamment se rabaisser alors qu'il était… qu'il était de loin la plus intelligente de toutes les personnalités de leur créateur ; excepté peut-être le prof... ?

La vision de monde du Hippie était, certes difficile à entendre mais juste, et c'était agréable de l'écouter parler pendant des heures d'un sujet. Du moins... c'était agréable les rares fois où il était clean.

.

Ce jour-là, notre protagoniste était sorti de sa chambre en chantonnant l'un des airs bien connus de l'émission.

 **\- … vas-y danse, vas-y danse panda ! …**

Un hurlement le stoppa alors qu'il passait devant la porte d'où venait la voix. Il se trouvait devant la chambre du Hippie. D'un mouvement silencieux, tel un prédateur - bien que le terme ninja lui plaise plus - il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la pièce. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait "chez" le drogué et son cœur fit un petit bon dans sa cage thoracique. Son alter ego camé était sur son lit, recroquevillé sur les draps blancs, les poings contre son estomac. Il était très agité et avait de violents spasmes. Celui qui venait d'entrer accouru vers son ami, anxieux ; et tant pis pour la discrétion.

 **\- Hippie ! Tu m'entends !?**

Une plainte étouffée fut sa seule réponse. Il essaya de le secouer tant bien que de mal sans succès. Les convulsions s'estompèrent un peu et le Hippie reprit une demi seconde conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et en profita pour s'adresser à l'autre avant de perdre connaissance avec de nouveaux spasmes.

 **\- G-gros… Drogue… Vite… !…**

 _ **De la drogue ? Il serait en manque !?**_

Il commença à fouiller dans la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque sachet d'une quelconque drogue, en vain. La chambre était déjà sans dessus dessous à son arrivé, le Hippie avait dû déjà chercher sans rien trouver. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y en est pas ? Lui qui prenait tellement soin de sa consommation… Alors… Où en trouver ? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir en acheter lui-même !?

Mathieu ! Oui, Mathieu devait en avoir ! Leur créateur prenait toujours soin d'eux. Bambous, tabac, jeux vidéos, capotes, linges, couverts, foyer… Il faisait tout pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien !

Avant de partir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du camé, dont le chapeau avait été jeté pendant ses convulsions, en essayant à la fois de la calmer et de retenir son attention :

 **\- Je reviens vite... Tiens bon !**

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quarte jusqu'à la cuisine. Son créateur y était, comme à son habitude, un mug de café à la main. Sans détacher les yeux de sa tablette, qui affichait les informations, il déclara :

\- Tu te lèves plus tard que d'habitude, Panda. Au fait, qui à hurler ? Le gamin aurait-il fait un nouveau cauchemar ou est déjà en train de rager contre sa console ?

Sa personnalité entra dans un fracas dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Le schizophrène fut surpris de voir que la personne à qui il s'était adressée n'était pas celle qu'il croyait.

Il fallait se dépêcher. La vie, ou du moins la santé du Hippie - du moins le peu qui lui restait - était en danger.

 **\- Ma… Mathieu ! Le Hippie est… il n'en a plus… !**

 **\- Woh ! Calme-toi ! Je pige que dalle !**

 **\- Le Hippie n'a plus de drogue !**

Son créateur paniqua à son tour et entreprit de vider tous les placards à l'aide de sa seule personnalité éveillée - semblait-il - en ce début matinée de juillet.

Après avoir ajouté du bordel au bazar quotidien de l'appartement, le podcasteur eut une illumination. La cave. Il s'était souvenu en avoir caché là-bas, au cas où. Il partit en direction du sous sol en laissant sa pauvre personnalité anxieuse et seule dans le couloir. Cette dernière hésita à rester en bas. Elle aurait aimer retourner voir le Hippie mais elle devait attendre son créateur pour pouvoir le guérir le plus rapidement possible. Après une longue réflexion sur ce qui était le mieux à faire, au moment où l'individu se décidait à rejoindre la personne malade pour qui il s'inquiétait, Mathieu fut de retour.

 **\- C'est bon ! Je l'ai !**

Il courut vers la cuisine et déchira le petit sachet vert pomme qu'il avait ramené. Il tendit à son autre lui un étrange pilule translucide en forme de goûte d'eau ainsi qu'un verre.

 **\- Tu lui fais avaler ça. Dans dix secondes, il ira beaucoup mieux.**

La personnalité sourit à son créateur pour le remercier et fila à l'étage.

 **.**

Le Hippie était à moitié sur son lit lorsqu'il entra. Il dû se précipiter vers lui alors que le camé manquait de tomber sur la moquette. Les convulsions n'avaient pas cessé et s'étaient même intensifiées. Il devait se dépêcher de lui donner la drogue. Mais ce ne fut pas chose facile. Les mouvements du camé en manque n'aidaient pas. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. On ne voyait ça que dans les films mais… c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à le faire ingérer le cachet translucide.

Il plaça l'eau dans sa gorge et la pilule à l'extrémité de sa bouche, puis il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la personne qu'il désirait secrètement.

Le contact était court. Trop court. Pouvait-on parler d'un baiser ? Il aurait voulu faire durer le moment plus longtemps mais ne voulait pas profiter de la faiblesse du Hippie pour assouvir ses sentiments inavoués ; et inavouable ?

La respiration de son homologue redevenait peu à peu normale, les convulsions cessèrent. Instinctivement, animal, le Hippie se tourna vers la personne présente près de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Son "sauveur" passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il était tout calme. Il dormait si profondément.

Peut-être pas tant que ça en fait...

Le Hippie, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de calme, frotta sa tête contre son jean. Il retira sa main du cuir chevelu du camé, attendant que celui-ci émerge. Il demanda d'une voix faible :

 **\- C'est toi… Geek… ?**

 **\- Que... Je… oui,** acquiesça le gamin.

Le Hippie, toujours le crâne sur les genoux du gameur, leva les yeux en sa direction. Des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. En effet, ils avait tous les mêmes, mais… il y avait quelques chose en plus dans ceux qu'il avait en face de lui. Ils étaient... si... ! ... tellement.. ! Il ne su les décrire.

Absorbé par le néant de beauté, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que son alter ego se rapprochait dangereusement de lui...

Il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de son alter ego. Sa voix était un murmure presque érotique :

 **\- Geek…**

Arg… Il était si sexy tout à coups. _**Qu'est ce que... ?**_

La personnalité au t-shirt rouge recula mais cela n'empêchait pas l'espace entre lui et l'autre personnalité de se réduire de plus en plus.

Il effleurait délicatement les lèvres du Geek. Tout le corps entier de ce dernier frissonna au doux et chaud contact de sa respiration. Son cœur s'arracha de sa poitrine. Il voulut plus. Ah… Douce torture...  
Mais il ne devait pas succomber à la tentation.

Le gameur ne savait comment l'expliquer mais… il se doutait que le comportement du Hippie n'était pas normal. Était-ce l'effet de la drogue ? C'était pour cela qu'il en prenait... !?

Ce qu'il allait dire était contre ses réelles pensées, mais il devait agir :

 **\- Hippie, non… ! On ne doit pas…**

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux vers le Geek. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner comme s'il avait se mettre à pleurer. L'expression triste et blessé du camé fendit le cœur du gamin.

Le Geek ne pût résister un seconde de plus.

Il plaça ses mains hésitantes sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait, qui était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, et déposa ses lèvres tremblantes sur... son front.

Il n'avait pu faire plus. Il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il était allé plus loin, il se serait laisser enivrer et n'aurait pas su comment s'arrêter.

Le Hippie, perdu, interrogeait du regard le gameur. Ce dernier rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, entre honte et joie après cette action.

Il voulait s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas affronter plus longtemps l'ambiance gênante qui s'était installé. Mais il voulait resté près de la personne avec laquelle il voulait être depuis si longtemps.

Mais il s'enfuit tel un lâche, laissant le camé seul avec son incompréhension.

.

Le gameur avait regagné sa chambre en courant et claqua la porte avant de la fermer à clé sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Définitivement, c'était trop gênant. Premièrement parce qu'il avait oser l'embrasser sur le front. Deuxième parce qu'il s'était enfuit comme un voleur. Troisièmement…

Il s'écroula sur le parquet, dos à la porte, le menton levé. Non… Il ne regarderait pas… Il n'y toucherait pas... C'était... Comment… ? M-mais… Mais comment... !?

Comment se fait-il que ce simple contact lui… lui fasse cette effet là... à cet endroit !?

Il regarda sa main droite, se souvenant du doux contact de celle du camé.

 **\- Ah... !**

Il tenta tant bien que mal de contenir son gémissement de douleur, mélangé toute fois avec un plaisir certain.  
L'espace dans son pantalon s'était resserré davantage à la pensé de ce souvenir récent. Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour son entrejambe mais se refusait à le faire en se souvenant des conséquences qui avaient entraîné ce problème.

 **\- …Mmh… !**

Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser s'il ne voulait pas accroître son érection...

.

Du bout de ses doigts fébriles, le gameur au t-shirt rouge défit la fermeture de son jean. Apercevant la proéminente gosse dans son caleçon, il abaissa son t-shirt sur ses parties en gémissant de honte.

 **\- Oh !** retentit un voix grave dans un coin sombre de la pièce. **Je vois que ça t'a fais un drôle d'effet.**

 _ **Quoi ?**_ se demanda le gameur, très surpris de voir qu'il avait un spectateur dans sa chambre pourtant fermée à clé. Il releva la tête à la recherche du monstre présent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser un _ **Merde… !**_

Le Patron, qui était assis sur le lit pikachu du plus jeune, s'approcha de sa proie favorite, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Fais pas l'innocent, gamin. Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'a volé...

 **\- S-s-s… Sors d'ici tout de suite… !** bégayait la personnalité gameuse qui reculait face à l'approche du criminel. **Et puis j'ai rien volé… !**

L'homme en noir s'accroupit en face de son homologue et lui attrapa le visage à la seul force de sa main gauche.

 **\- Allons, allons…** ricana le Patron. **Une érection comme celle-là ne peut être causée que par mes petits bijoux, gamin ! Avoue que tu en as pris un et il ne te seras rien fait d'illégal.**

Cette derrière phrase fit frémir le jeune homme au vêtement rouge. La peur lui noua si fort l'estomac qu'il en oublia, presque, son entrejambe. Le prédateur se leva, une expression entre colère et amusement se lisait sur son visage.

 **\- Mais… Mais… Je ne t'ai rien volé !** pleura le Geek. **Et puis qu'est ce que je ferais de bijoux, j'suis pas la Fille…**

 **\- Pas des vrais bijoux, crétin !** cracha le Patron qui avait haussé le ton. **Je fabrique du viagra surpuissant dans la cave pour les clients de mon bordel ! Et il me manque la pilule transparente ! …**

Une autre grimace sadique se dessina sur le visage du criminel.

 **\- … Mais c'est forcément toi qui l'a prise. Je reconnais bien là, les effets qu'elle procure. Ça à même plutôt bien fonctionné sur toi…**

Il regarda en se marrant les parties que le Geek tentait de dissimuler comme il le pouvait sous le tissus écarlate. Ce dernier, devenu de la même couleur que son vêtement, cria, la voix coupée de sanglots et de reniflements

 **\- Je-e… J'ai…J'ai rien pris, mou-oi… Promis... L-l-lai… laisse-moi tranquille… main-maintenant...**

 **\- Quoi ? T'as rien pris !? Te fous pas de ma gueule, t'as vu dans quel état t'es, gamin !?**

Enragé, il fracassa le verrou et sortit de la chambre en grognant. Puis, il donna quelques coups dans la cloison de la chambre voisine.

Le Geek, quelques peu soulagé de l'absence du criminel dans sa chambre, passa son bras sur son visage pour essuyer ses joues et son nez.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, la voix grave du Patron rompit le silence :

\- **Gamin ! Tu aurais pas vu un connard avec une pilule en forme de goutte de flotte !?**

 **\- Une goutte d'eau ?!**

Par un réflexe du à la surprise et à l'anxiété, le Geek se releva, se rhabilla malgré la douleur et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

 **\- Merde ! Le Hippie !**

 **\- Quoi " le Hippie" ?!** hurla le Patron en attrapant l'autre par le col pour avoir des explications. **Qu'est ce qu'il a fait lui !?**

 **\- Heu… Je... Il…**

 **\- Accouche !**

Le gameur expliqua à la personnalité ce qu'il s'était passé, le manque de drogue du camé, l'intervention de Mathieu, puis de la pilule ; en omettant bien sûr de préciser la suite gênante des événements.

 **\- Salaud de créateur de mes couilles ! Il va connaître la douleur de son cul c'te gamin !**

Le criminel lâcha sa proie et disparu hors de la vue du plus jeune des deux. _**Mathieu va passer un sale quart d'h…**_

Il coupa court à cette réflexion et accouru vers la chambre du Hippie. _ **Mais alors… Si il a prit la pilule du Patron… Il… ?!**_

 **.**

Le Geek trouva la personnalité drogué dans un état de plus… Étrange ? Pas l'étrangeté auquel il s'attendait mais suspecte tout de même.

Ce dernier était allongé au beau milieu de son matelas, les jambes étendues aléatoirement vers le pieds du lit, les bras en crois et le nez collé aux oreillers, si bien quel l'on apercevait même plus son visage. Le camé ne bougeait pas, comme mort.

 _ **Mort !?**_

Le gameur se précipita vers son homologue pour s'assurer que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Au moment où il allait le toucher, un profond et bruyant soupire de la part du hippie le soulagea.

 _ **… Ah ! Il respire…!**_

Il observait le corps du Hippie qui bougeait uniquement par les mouvements réguliers et calmes de sa respiration. Toujours dans un geste doux, l'inconscient mouva la tête dans les coussins sans doute dans le but d'enfouir son visage davantage dans les draps. Cette vision fit chavirer le cœur de notre petit protagoniste qui trouvait les réactions de l'endormi des plus touchantes.

Après un moment d'inactivité, le camé redressa presque sensuellement sa colonne vertébrale, le nez toujours enfouit dans le textile pour faciliter le déplacement de ses bras autour d'un des oreillers. S'en suivit presque aussitôt d'une seconde grande expiration.

Le Geek était resté bouche bée face au Hippie, hypnotisé par un il-ne-savait-quoi qui le fascinait. Il le trouvait séduisant dans sa façon de bouger, tout simplement. Il avait pu, il se serait couché près de lui, juste là, la tête posée entre l'oreiller blanc et le beige que tenait fermement son homologue, une main dans le cuir chevelu de celui-ci, l'autre sur l'un de ses bras nu, leurs corps si proches… Mais il ne devait pas espérer tant, ça ne servirait qu'à le frustrer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **.**

Le Geek jugea qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien de l'état du Hippie et partit discrètement en direction de la sortie. _**Patron a dû encore me faire une blag...**_ Au moment d'atteindre la poignet, les seringues usagées que le drogué n'avait pas du tout laisser traîner dans sa chambre si bien rangée firent tomber le garçon dans un fracas gigantesque. Lui qui voulait être discret, s'était raté !

 **\- Ça... ça va, gros… ?**

Il s'en voulu de l'avoir réveillé. Le Geek s'apprêtait à s'enfuir - encore - mais il se retourna et aperçu le Hippie. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit, les cheveux en bataille et son oreiller dans les bras.  
 _ **Non... ! Non ! Il est… adorable !...**_

Le gameur resta comme un con, entre la porte et le lit, ne sachant où se mettre.  
Les yeux du drogué parcoururent lentement le Geek des pieds à la tête jusqu'à croiser les yeux de l'apeuré. Il dit faiblement comme encore endormi :

 **\- Tu pars... ?**

 **\- Ou… no…** bégayait le gameur l'air encore plus idiot et indécis

Son homologue camé se pencha légèrement vers lui, le regard toujours dans le sien, et lui tendit sa main droite. Elle était à peine à un mètre de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main, pourquoi il ne le faisait pas ?  
Aller !

Le Geek avança une main tremblante vers l'autre et laissa un espace de quelques centimètres entre le bout de leurs doigts. Il hésitait encore à s'approcher. Le Hippie dissimula un petit sourire derrière son oreiller, passa ses doigts lentement entre ceux du gameur et le fit s'approcher du lit. Il finit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte assit sur ses talons sur le matelas face à l'homme qu'il désirait en secret, se répétant encore il ne devait pas...

Sa réflexion fut coupée par la caresse du pouce du Hippie sur le dos de sa main.

Il réagissait. De plus en plus.

Le camé vira le coussin et prit l'autre main de la personnalité tout en continuant le doux touché.  
L'amateur de jeux vidéos ne savait où poser son regard. C'était définitivement trop gênant. Et il ne pouvait même pas fuir ! Tout en s'approchant du Geek et en inclinant légèrement la tête, le Hippie murmura avec une voix sucrée :

 **\- Geek…**

Son interlocuteur n'osait pas bouger. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir ou si ce qui était en train de se passer était bien ou mal.

Le souffle chaud du camé brûlait agréablement les lèvres du plus "jeune" des deux. Ses paupières s'étaient légèrement abaissés comme un réflexe.

Le Hippie était proche. Si proche…

Toujours main dans la main, le camé déposa ses lèvres sur... Le gameur se pétrifia. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le drogué avait posé sa tête sur son épaule droite et blottit son visage dans son cou.

Le Hippie lâcha les mains du Geek passa les siennes dans le dos de ce dernier et s'agrippa à son t-shirt. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, le gameur les bras en suspension dans le vide, ne sachant que faire.

Le camé inspira et expira longuement laissant s'échapper de ses narines un souffle chaud dans la nuque gelée de l'autre tout en frottant son visage contre le textile rouge afin de continuer le câlin.

 **\- Tu sens bon.**

Le gamin sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine et il rougit de plus belle.

 **\- C'est tout chaud…**

Plus que gêné, le gameur ne savait pas s'il était mal à l'aise ou heureux face à la déclaration inattendue de la personnalité droguée. Celui-ci continua de parler :

 **\- La chaleur était imprégnée dans les draps, mais c'est partit…**

Sa douce voix prit un ton plus plaintive.

 **\- J'étais triste...**

Déboussolé, le plus jeune essayait de chercher une signification à tout ce que lui débitait le Hippie, en vain. Il aurait voulu se réfugier dans sa chambre, prendre dans les bras, se blottir dans un coin de son lit et hurler tout son amour pour le Hippie qu'il ne pouvait contenir en étouffant ses cris dans la masse pelucheuse pour les rendre inaudibles. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait affronter en face ses sentiments sans pouvoir se cacher.

Le Geek ne réagissant pas - verbalement parlant - à son discours, le Hippie se redressa ; sans pour autant retirer ses bras du tour de taille du gameur.

Ils étaient à présent face à face. L'un était calme, serein, et ne dégageait aucune émotion visible à part peut-être un puissant sentiment de bien être. L'autre, quand à lui, était apeuré, stressé au possible, et ne pouvait le regarder en face.

Le premier attendait sagement que le second daigne le regarder, en silence...

.

Un mouvement aussi fluide et rapide qu'inattendu mit le Geek dos au matelas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise face au geste soudain de son homologue protecteur de la nature.

Il paniqua. Voir le camé agir ainsi était inha… Un second geste de la part de l'assaillant coupa cours à sa réflexion.

Le Hippie était à califourchon sur le gameur, les mains agrippées à la nuque de sa victime, les lèvres - voir les dents - plantées dans la gorge. La victime lâcha une plainte sous la douloureuse morsure. Non, pas une morsure, ça se voulait agréable. La précipitation avait simplement transformé le suçon souhaité.

Le Geek tressaillit au contact humide et tiède de la langue sur la blessure. Sa bouche s'était ouverte sous l'effet de la minuscule caresse qui électrisait son épiderme. Il n'osera jamais l'avouer mais l'excitation monta à ce simple contact. Il voulait plus et ne pouvait assouvir ce désir. Pour l'heure, il devait se dégager de l'emprise du Hippie avant qu'il ne soit tro… Une des mains du camé descendit vers le torse de plus jeune afin de s'emparer d'un des morceaux de chaires rose qui demandait de l'attention sous le t-shirt pourpre. Un gémissement s'en suivit.

 **\- Ah.. ! Hi.. Hip… Nn… !**

Il voulait se débattre, il le devait, mais n'y parvenait pas. Le gameur attendait cette instant inespéré depuis quasiment toujours, c'était un grand frein à sa fuite. Mais il devait le faire. D'une part parce que le camé était sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait et le gamin refusait de profiter de lui. D'autre part parce que… c'était mal… non ?

L'attention portée par la main du Hippie sur le torse du gameur disparue, ramenant brusquement ce dernier à la réalité. Un soupire de frustration lui échappa.

Inlassablement, il se répétait qu'il devait fuir. Fuir. Fuir ! FUIR !

Il était incapable de bouger. C'était trop tard, il aurait dû réagir plus tôt même si son cœur se serait déchiré en repoussant le Hippie. C'était trop tard. Il était sous son emprise. C'était trop tard… Le drogué avait cessé d'être calme, son visage crispé le montrait trop bien. Il tenait fermement les poignets du gameur ancré dans le matelas. La voix forte et autoritaire, bien qu'un soupçon plaintive et mal maîtrisée, rendait la personnalité plus énigmatique que jamais.

 **\- Arrête ! J'en peux plus ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! Tu dois ! Rester ! Ici !**

La peur se lisait sur leur visage respectif alors que le Hippie hurlait tout en serrant davantage les poignets du Geek complètement perdu par le discours de son assaillant.

Il ne laissa pas sa victime réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il saisit les bras du gameur d'une seule main et défit la fermeture du pantalon de ce dernier. Le Geek paniqua. Mais se débattre ne servait à rien, le Hippie était trop costaud ; qui l'eut cru ! Même le raisonner ne pouvait rien y changer. Il le mit au défi de continuer de parler avec un regard tel que le Geek avait déglutit d'appréhension. Le camé avait atteint son but, découvrant du bout des doigts le signe significatif de l'excitation du gameur. Des va-et-vient s'étaient instaurés. L'habileté insoupçonnée du Hippie ne rendait pas la chose facile au Geek qui se devait à tout pris ne pas gémir. Bien vite, il ne tenait plus :

 **\- Hi… hi… Hippie... ! A… Ah… Arrête !**

 **\- TAIT-TOI !**

L'assaillant, visiblement plus énervé que jamais, attrapa le visage de sa victime et prit ses lèvres pour le faire taire de force.

Leur premier baiser, espéré si doux par le plus jeune, lui était infligé comme une sentence. Le Hippie avait cessé de s'occuper de son entrejambe pour venir tenir la tête du gameur pour approfondir le baiser.

.

Des lèvres tremblantes s'éloignèrent de celles du Geek. Était-ce ces mêmes qui l'avaient attaqué ? Il se refusait à ouvrir les yeux jusqu'au moment où une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Une larme ? Oui, le Hippie pleurait. Son visage reflétait à présent toute la tristesse et la désolation qu'il ressentait. « _Pardon_ » se lisait sur ses lèvres plus tremblantes que jamais auparavant.

Il s'enfuit.

 **.**

Le Geek resta immobile un long moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. _Il était parti alors qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le quitter._ Son cœur se serrait. _Et il pleurait ?_

Le gameur se redressa et prit le chemin de la sortit. Dans le couloir, une seule porte était ouverte : sa propre chambre. Il avançait en silence jusqu'à la pièce tout en subissant à nouveau une douleur à l'entrejambe alors qu'il essayait de marcher. Merde ! Il lui avait fait beaucoup trop d'effet… !

Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne vit personne dans la pièce sombre ; faudra vraiment que Mathieu change les ampoules ! Après tout, pourquoi irait-il se réfugier ici ? Bien sur, il ne serait pas aller dans les autres pièces et n'aurait sans doute pas fugué, mais… Il était impossible qu'il soit…

 **\- Pars… !** ordonna une voix tremblante provenant du lit à la couverture Pikachu.

 **\- Hippie ? … Tu es là… ?**

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

C'était forcément lui. Il reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille.

Il s'approcha du lit :

 **\- Tu… tu es où ?**

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans la pénombre, suivit d'une plainte de la part du camé :

 **\- Laisse-m… moi… ! … S'il… te plaît…**

Il pleurait encore. De léger reniflements en étaient les signes. Le jeune gameur reculait. Il avait compris qu'il ne fallait mieux pas intervenir.

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte de sa chambre, un nouveau gémissement le retient.

 **\- … Ah… ! …G…**

Puis un troisième ; voir même un quatrième.

Les yeux acclimatés à l'absence de lumière distinguait le corps du Hippie allongé sur son lit - toujours défait - face au mur.

Il s'approcha du lit dans un silence presque surhumain et s'assit près de la personnalité drogué. Ce dernier, sentant la présence du Geek, tressaillit. Il dit péniblement :

 **\- Pars !**

Le jeune gameur hésita puis répliqua :

 **\- Mais… Hip…**

 **\- Je t'en pris… gros…** le coupa-t-il

Décidément non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne savait comme l'expliquer, mais il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne son homologue drogué.

Le Geek posa un genoux sur son matelas et s'approcha de camé. Ce dernier gémit légèrement puis une plainte entrecoupée de léger sons étranges se fit entendre :

 **\- Je… je t'en pris… g… Geek...**

 ** _"Geek"_** !? Il ne voulait plus pas dire _"Gros"_ !? Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était sûr !

Le gameur affolé se pencha sur le Hippie allongé de côté et posa ses mains sur l'épaule libre. A son contact, le drogué sursauta et se dégagé de l'emprise de plus "jeune" avec une force insoupçonnée, mais c'était trop tard… Il avait vu… Il avait vu ce qu'il faisait.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté les suppliques de la personnalité. Le criminel l'avait pourtant prévenu... des effets indésirables de la pilule... Il était logique de le Hippie soit…

Alors que le Geek allait s'éclipser pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son homologue camé, celui-ci pleura de plus belle :

 **\- Je... je me dégoûte... g... gros... ... ah... !...**

Le gamin ne croyait pas capable d'une telle chose, pourtant il le fit.

Il s'approcha pour la énième fois du lit, se pencha sur le Hippie et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Les yeux humides du camé s'ouvrirent, scintillant presque dans la pénombre, et le regardèrent, perdu.  
Avec autant de douceur et d'une vague infini de courage, le gameur prit les lèvres du Hippie.

Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant. _**« Ce n'est pas bien ! »...**_ _**Rien à foutre, l'amour est trop grand.**_

Le baiser s'enflamma. Le Geek se laissa aller, offrant à l'homme qu'il aimait une infinité de nouvelles sensations. Le contact brûlant de leur langue électrisa davantage leur échange.

Le Hippie, dont le visage était parfaitement maintenue entre les doigts de son partenaire, ne se fit pas prier. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du gameur et le laissa mener la danse à sa guise. Sa tête tournait agréablement. Pire que toutes les drogues auxquels il avait goûté. Celle-ci était la plus irrésistible.

A bout de souffle, le Geek rompit l'échange, à son plus grand regret. Tout en reprenant de l'oxygène, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, la proximité de leur visage leur permettant de sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.

Le Hippie fit soudainement une grimace involontaire, accompagnée d'un gémissement de douleur.  
 **\- Ça va !?** s'empressa de demander le gameur.

Le regard honteux du drogué se levèrent vers les yeux du gamin. Après un regard en direction de leur pantalon respectif, ce dernier comprit que les effets de cette satanée pilule avaient été amplifié par son intervention ; lui même n'était pas resté intact.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans le blanc des yeux. Le Geek déglutit et demanda, avec un regard gêné à son partenaire qui ne comprenait toujours pas, de l'excuser pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Une de ses mains quittèrent le visage du Hippie et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au pantalon entre-ouvert de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- N… non… g… Geek… ne…**

Une fois de plus, trop tard. La main frêle du Geek s'était glissée dans le caleçon en coton de son homologue drogué et saisit le membre gorgé de sang. Il fit quelques mouvements de poignets alors que le Hippie tentait mollement de dégager le gameur.

 **\- Ar… arrête… !… Han… !…**

Avec un air désolé, il embrassa doucement son amant du bout des lèvres.

 **\- Pardon... Peut pas…**

Le rythme trouvé - et le pantalon dégagé par son autre main libre - la main experte du plaisir solitaire empoigna plus vivement le sexe du camé dans le but approfondir les caresses devenues plus sauvage.

Le Hippie, conscient de l'état d'excitation avancée de son partenaire, entrepris lui aussi de le soulager en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis qu'il avait oublié de refermer en quittant la chambre du drogué quelques minutes plus tôt.

Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus auditifs si bien que leur baiser ne parvenaient plus à les effacer et, dans un même cri de plaisir partagé, ils attinrent ensemble de septième ciel.

Le Geek, à bout de force dans les bras, s'écroula sur le Hippie.

Leurs lèvres les brûlaient. Ils étaient allé jusqu'à se mordiller l'un l'autre pour ne pas lâché prise tant qu'ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout.

A moitié nu, l'un comme l'autre, ils s'étaient glissés sous la couette du gameur. Encore un peu essoufflé, sa tête lovée dans le cou de son amant, le camé murmura avec une once d'innocence :

 **\- Ton coeur bat vite…**

Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant la frimousse toujours aussi rougissante du Geek.

 **\- Est ce que tu m'aimes... ?**

Bien sur qu'il l'aimait. Quelle question ! Ça faisait des années qu'il ne pouvait faire le premier pas. Il se disait sans cesse que c'était mal. Que c'était pas bien. Mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Et rien ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait surmonté ses peurs et avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il s'était abandonné à ses désirs. Il s'était laissé faire aussi. Et il osait le lui demander… ? Le Geek ouvrit la bouche.

Au vu de l'absence de réponse de la part du gameur, le drogué continua :

 **\- Gr… Geek, je t'aime.**

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième, suivie par bien d'autres.

 **\- Je t'aime !** cria le plus jeune en pleure. **Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !**

Ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots. Le Hippie, toujours un sourire ravis au visage, vint sécher les larmes de son amant et l'embrassa.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Une petite review pour ce couple trop meugnon ? :3

J'ai beaucoup réfléchit pour ce couple. C'est quasiment impossible qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de fic sur eux pour le moment ^^'

Le plus difficile, je pense, c'est que je vois les deux comme des **Uke** xD (uke = dominé ; seme = dominant)

Je suis désolée pour la scène dans le lit, j'étais plus très inspiré à la fin de la fic... ^^' (surtout que j'arrive toujours pas à écrire les scènes lemons parce que j'ai trop honte xD)

A très bientôt avec un vrai lemon cette fois ! ;) (du moins j'espère...)

 **.**

 _* Un petit "épilogue pour les fangirls déçues de ne pas avoir plus vu le Patron :3 *_

 _( Cet épilogue pourra avoir une suite si je suis inspirée !... Un jour... xD )_

 **.**

Plus tard, dans la soirée, leur créateur débarqua en courant dans la chambre du gamin toujours endormi.

Il était entré ici par hasard, ouvrant la première porte ouverte afin de fuir la colère d'un démon. Mais un cul de sac sans cachette se dressait devant lui.

 **\- N'entre pas !** hurla-t-il à son poursuivant.

 **\- Chut…** lui répondit une voix grave et rieuse connue de toute la maisonnée. **Tu vas les réveiller…**

 **\- Rien à foutre ! Tu dégages de là, tout de suite !**

 **\- Au que non…**

 **\- Ta mise en liberté hors de mon crâne imposait la condition que tu ne me touches jamais. Si tu oses, je te renvoie illico !**

 **\- Pff…** pouffa le criminel. **Tu voulais surtout te débarrasser de moi ! Et puis, à voir comment tu te dandines, on dirait que tu n'attends que ça !**

 **\- Quoi !?** s'offusqua Mathieu

Le démon à forme humaine s'approcha dangereusement de son créateur et lui saisit fermement le fessier.  
 **\- Hé ! Hôte tes sales pattes de là !**

 **\- J'crois pas, non. Tu as une pilule à rembourser, n'est ce pas ?!**

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son créateur, il jeta le jeune vidéaste sur son épaule et quitta la chambre...


End file.
